


P1NB4LL wiizard2

by Violet_CLM



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pesterlog, The Who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_CLM/pseuds/Violet_CLM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After SGRUB is complete, Sollux is still blind, and Terezi tries to teach him to play pinball. Consequently, they argue a lot. Pesterlog format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P1NB4LL wiizard2

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

GC: UGGHH SOLLUX YOU 4R3 S3R1OUSLY TH3 WORST P1NB4LL PL4Y3R 3V3R  
GC: YOU N33D TO G3T OV3R B31NG BL1ND 4ND G3T 1N TOUCH W1TH YOUR S3NS3S  
GC: TURN TH4T 0_0 1NTO 4 0U0  
TA: that look2 2tupiiiid, tz.  
TA: you need two leave me alone.  
TA: when you were bliinded, you had your 2tupiid fuckiing lu2u2 two help you learn two 2en2e 2hiit.  
TA: ii don’t have anyone, all riight?  
TA: ii’m totally alone.  
TA: oh god, that 2ounded pathetiic, never miind.  
TA: look, the poiint ii2, iit took you how long two learn two get around agaiin?  
TA: week2?  
TA: a 2ea2on?  
TA: two?  
GC: 4 L3G1SL4C3R4TOR T4K3S H3R T1M3 1N 4LL TH1NGS  
GC: OTH3RW1S3 W3 RUN TH3 R1SK OF L3TT1NG 4 CR1M1N4L GO FR33  
GC: >:D  
GC: B3S1D3S  
GC: 4R3NT YOU TH3 ON3 W1TH 4LL TH3 SUP3R SP3C14L PSYCH1C POW3RS  
GC: TH3Y SHOULD H3LP YOU L34RN F4ST3R  
GC: SOLLUX MCSLOWP4NTS  
TA: don't fucking insult a blind guy, tz.  
TA: being blind isn't as easy as you make it out to be.  
GC: H3H3H3H3  
GC: 1T S33MS PR3TTY 34SY TO M3  
GC: M4YB3 1TS JUST NOT TO YOUR  
GC:  
GC:  
TA: not two my what, tz.  
TA: thii2 ii2 a pretty u2ele22 conver2atiion iif you won't even fiinii2h your 2entence2.  
GC: SHUT UP 1T 1S H4RD TO DO DR4M4T1C P4US3S WH3N YOU DONT TYP3 P3R1ODS OK4Y  
GC:  
GC:  
GC: T4ST3 >;D  
GC: H3H3H3H3H3  
TA: uggh, ii ought never two have agreed two thii2 2tupiid piinball 2hiit.  
TA: you're ju2t makiing fun of me.  
TA: how ii2 a bliind guy 2uppo2ed two play piinball?  
TA: thii2 make2 no fuckiing 2en2e.  
GC: SUCH 4 WH1N3R  
GC: SOLLUX TH3 WORLD 1S 4 B34UT1FUL PL4C3  
GC: 1T 1S POS1T1V3LY FR4GR4NT  
GC: FL4GR4NTLY FR4GR4NT >;D  
GC: YOUR FRUSTR4T1ON K1ND OF SM3LLS L1K3 POO THOUGH  
GC: JUST T4K3 4 WH1FF  
TA: how the hell can you even 2mell fru2tratiion?  
TA: thii2 ii2 2o iidiiotiic.  
GC: 1 C4N SM3LL 3V3RYTH1NG  
GC: 4ND WH4T 1 DO NOT SM3LL 1 T4ST3  
GC: 1T 1S D3L1C1OUS BY TH3 W4Y  
GC: 4LL OF 1T  
GC: YOU COULD TOO BUT YOU PROB4BLY CLOGG3D UP YOUR NOS3 W1TH STUP1D M1ND HON3Y  
TA: 2hut up about the damn miind honey.  
GC: WHY SHOULD 1 T3LL 4 BOSSY TROLL L1K3 YOU HOW TO PL4Y P1NB4LL  
GC: >:O  
GC: HMMM  
GC: OH R1GHT  
GC: B3C4US3 YOU 4R3 4 BL1ND PROPH3T NOW  
GC: SO ST4RT 4CT1NG L1K3 1T  
TA: what the hell do you mean act liike iit?  
TA: ii'm a bliind prophet, that ii2 all there ii2 two 2ay on the matter.  
GC: H3H3H3  
GC: 1 H4V3 HUNG SC4L3M4T3S WHO COULD B3 BL1ND PROPH3TS B3TT3R TH4N YOU  
GC: 4ND R1GHT NOW YOU WOULD JUST W4LK 1NTO TH3M H4NG1NG FROM MY TR33  
TA: no fuck ii would run iintwo them, tz, ii'm bliind.  
TA: you don't 2eem two under2tand not everyone ha2 fuckiing magiical no2e2 or lu2u2 or whatever.  
TA: my lu2u2 wa2 a total moron who couldn't help me 2ee even iif he wa2 2tiill aliive.  
TA: whiich he'2 not.  
TA: 2o get the hell off your hiigh hoofbea2t.  
GC: UGGGGH YOU 4R3 4 TOT4L 4SSHOL3  
GC: S3R1OUSLY 1 H4V3 NO 1D34 WHY K4RK4T PUTS UP W1TH YOU  
GC: H3R3 1 4M 4 P3RF3CTLY N1C3 G1RL  
TA: yeah, ii don't thiink 2o.  
GC: TRY1NG TO H3LP 4 POOR K1D WHOS GOTT3N H1MS3LF BL1ND3D  
GC: D1DNT 1 T3LL YOU TO SHUT UP  
GC: 4R3 YOU T3LL1NG 4 BL1ND G1RL SH3S NOT N1C3  
GC: 4NYW4Y  
GC: H3LP H1M OV3R 4 N1C3 G4M3 OF P1NB4LL  
GC: BR34K1NG H4LF 4 M1LL1ON L4WS 4BOUT CULL1NG TH3 W34K 1N TH3 PROC3SS 1 M1GHT 4DD >:V  
GC: 4ND DO3S H3 TH4NK M3  
TA: you're damn riight ii don't thank you.  
TA: you're ju2t u2iing thii2 dumb piinball thiing a2 an excu2e two piick on me.  
TA: who the fuck care2 about bliind prophet2?  
TA: ii could 2ee the future a liittle iin 2grub after that priick eriidan bliinded me.  
TA: iit helped u2 out a couple tiime2.  
TA: that'2 all!  
GC: L1ST3N M1ST3R  
GC: YOU D1SS TH3 BL1ND PROPH3TS ON3 MOR3 T1M3 4ND 1 W1LL H4V3 TH3 L4W ON YOUR GR4Y L1COR1C3 4SS  
GC: D:<  
GC: S33 1 TURN3D MY WHOL3 F4C3 4ROUND JUST TO SHOW HOW UPS3T 1 4M  
GC: 3R1D4N H4D NOTH1NG 4ND K3PT TRY1NG TO CONV1NC3 US H3 W4S 3V3RYTH1NG  
GC: BUT YOU H4V3 3V3RYTH1NG 4ND 4LW4YS TH1NK YOU H4V3 NOTH1NG  
GC: TH1S H4S H4PP3N3D M4NY T1M3S SOLLUX  
GC: 3V3RY D4Y 1 COM3 1NTO TH3 ROOM 4ND TH3R3 1S 4 TH1CK ST1NKY CLOUD OF YOUR M1S3RY  
GC: YOU H4T3D YOURS3LF WH3N 4R4D14 W4S FLUSH3D FOR YOU  
GC: YOU H4T3D YOURS3LF WH3N F3F3R1 W4S SO FLUSH3D 1 COULD T4ST3 1T  
GC: ON 4NYTH1NG SH3 H4D TOUCH3D  
GC: HOURS L4T3R  
GC: 4ND NOW YOUR3 4 BL1ND PROPH3T 4ND YOU ST1LL TH1NK 3V3RYTH1NG SUCKS  
GC: N3WSFL4SH SOLLUX  
GC: SOM3T1M3S 1TS NOT TH3 WORLD TH4T SUCKS  
GC: SOM3T1M3S 1TS YOU  
GC: B4NG B4NG C4S3 CLOS3D TH3 D3F3ND4NT 1S S3NT3NC3D TO THR33 G4M3S OF P1NB4LL W1TH TH3 PROS3CUT1ON FOR B4D B3H4V1OR  
GC: TH4NK YOU YOUR HONOR4BL3 TYR4NNY  
GC: *L1CKS*  
GC: H3H3H3H3H3  
TA: all riight, tz, ii'll play along wiith your 2iilly game2.  
TA: why the hell 2hould ii care about beiing a bliind prophet?  
TA: and don't do that liicky thiing at me; iit'2 creepy a2 hell.  
GC: L1CK L1CK L1CK  
GC: SORRY  
GC: 1 GU3SS TH4T W4S 4 B1T RUD3  
GC: > :(  
GC: LOOK SOLLUX  
GC: YOU KNOW 1M GO1NG TO B3 4 L3G1SL4C3R4TOR  
GC: TH3 B3ST L3G1SL4C3R4TOR 3V3R  
GC: W1TH K4RK4T 4S MY THR3SH3CUT1ON3R NO ON3 W1LL STOP US  
GC: BUT 1 TYP3 W1TH TH3 NUM3R4LS OF TH3 BL1ND PROPH3TS  
TA: yeah, ii've notiiced tho2e 2tupiid number2.  
GC: YOU ST1NK OF HYPOCR1SY >:]  
GC: BUT YOU 4R3 D1STR4CT1NG M3 FROM MY PO1NT  
GC: WH1CH 1S  
GC: YOUR HONOR4BL3 TYR4NNY 4 DRUMROLL PL34S3  
GC: BOOM BOOM BOOM  
GC: TH4NK YOU YOUR HONOR4BL3 TYR4NNY  
GC: UNFORTUN4T3LY 1 C4NNOT L1CK YOU 4S 1S TR4D1T1ON4L B3C4US3 TH3 D3F3ND4NT 1S B31NG 4 J3RK  
GC: BUT MOR3 1MPORT4NTLY  
GC: MY PO1NT 1S  
GC: TH1NK OF HOW M4NY TH1NGS YOU COULD S33 1N SGRUB  
GC: 1M4G1N3 WH4T COULD H4V3 B33N 1F 1 H4D 4LW4YS H4D TH4T POW3R  
GC: 1 M34N 1F YOU H4D 4LW4YS H4D 1T  
GC: SORRY  
GC: 1M4G1N3 1F 1 COULD H4V3 W4RN3D MY LUSUS 4BOUT TH4T M3T3OR  
GC: 1M4G1N3 1F 1 COULD H4V3 P3RSU4D3D VR1SK4 NOT TO CR1PPL3 POOR T4VROS  
GC: 1M4G1N3 HOW M4NY CR1M3S COULD B3 SOLV3D B3FOR3 TH3Y 3V3N H4PP3N3D  
GC: 1 4M 4LW4YS G3TT1NG SURPR1S3D  
GC: 1 GU3SS 1T 1S JUST 1N MY N4TUR3 TO H4V3 SURPR1S1NG TH1NGS H4PP3N 4ROUND M3  
GC: BUT YOU H4V3 TH3 POW3RS OF TH3 BL1ND PROPH3TS  
GC: L1K3 TH3 ON3S MY LUSUS WOULD T3LL M3 4BOUT WH1L3 1 SL3PT  
GC: D1D YOU KNOW TH3 BL1ND PROPH3TS W3R3 TH3 F1RST ON3S TO T4M3 TH3 DR4GONYYYDS  
GC: 1 TH1NK TH3Y GOT 4LONG B3C4US3 TH3Y W3R3 BOTH BL1ND  
GC: JUST L1K3 W3 SHOULD B3 G3TT1NG 4LONG  
GC: W3LL TH3 DR4GONYYYDS W3R3 BL1ND 4T B1RTH 4NYW4Y BUT TH4TS PR3TTY CLOS3  
GC: SO STOP YOUR COMPL41N1NG 4ND PL4Y SOM3 P1NB4LL  
TA: god damn iit tz now ii feel liike a jerk.  
TA: iit'2 liike ii'm alway2 beliittliing 2hiit that other people care about.  
TA: why the hell do people even put up wiith me?  
GC: H3Y STOP TH4T >:[  
GC: H3R3 SOLLUX 1 PROPOS3 4 D34L  
GC: YOU DO NOT S4Y 4NYTH1NG M34N 4BOUT YOURS3LF  
GC: OR M3  
GC: >:]  
GC: > :]  
GC: 4ND 1 W1LL 4GR33 NOT TO L1CK YOU  
GC: OR WOND3R HOW YOU C4N W34R THOS3 SUNGL4SS3S 4ND Y3T NOT B3 4 COOLK1D  
GC: DO W3 H4V3 4 D34L  
TA: yeah, all riight, 2ure.  
TA: god, ii mu2t be 2uch a paiin two put up wiith 2ometiime2.  
TA: let'2 try thii2 agaiin.  
TA: how the hell doe2 a bliind kiid play piinball?  
GC: W3LL 1 TH1NK 1T W1LL B3 D1FF3R3NT FOR YOU  
GC: 1 JUST T4K3 4 LONG LUXUR1OUS L1CK OF TH3 WHOL3 T4BL3  
GC: 4ND F1GUR3 OUT WH3R3 3V3RYTH1NG 1S  
GC: FL1PP3RS 4ND W4LLS 4ND 4X3S 4ND TH3 L1K3  
GC: 4ND TH3N FROM TH3R3 1 S1MPLY FOLLOW TH3 B4LL BY SM3LL  
GC: 4S 1T BOUNC3S OFF OF 4LL TH3 STR4WB3RR13S 4ND COTTON C4NDY 4ND W4LNUTS  
GC: OOH 4 P1NB4LL T4BL3 1S SUCH 4 W1LD COLORFUL D3L1GHT SOLLUX YOU H4V3 NO 1D34  
TA: yeah, no, ii don't.  
TA: ii'm tryiing two u2e my future 2eeiing power2 two play, all riight?  
TA: but iit'2 really hard.  
TA: ii can barely walk around wiithout hiittiing anyone, how can ii be expected two play piinball?  
GC: Y34H 1 DONT UND3RST4ND TH4T P4RT  
GC: B4CK 1N TH3 L4B YOU COULD G3T 4ROUND F1N3  
GC: TH3 FUTUR3 W4S 4N OP3N P3RFUM3 BOTTL3 TO YOU  
GC: WH4T H4PP3N3D TO 4LL TH4T  
TA: oh, hell, you don't under2tand a thiing about tiime, do you?  
GC: TRY M3 >:]  
TA: all riight.  
TA: back iin 2grub, everythiing we diid wa2 de2tiined from the 2tart, becau2e we were iin the alpha tiimeliine.  
TA: that'2 how aradiia could jump around liike that.  
TA: the future wa2 already 2et iin 2tone.  
TA: becau2e of that iit wa2 chiild'2 play two know what wa2 about two happen.  
TA: and ii diidn't run iintwo thiing2 becau2e ii would already know that ii wouldn't.  
TA: iit wouldn't have made any 2en2e iif ii ran iintwo 2omethiing even knowiing about iit iin advance.  
TA: 2o ii ju2t diidn't.  
TA: iit'2 not liike that now.  
TA: haven't you notiiced that kk'2 cro22-tiimeliine memo 2y2tem ii2n't workiing anymore?  
TA: the future ii2n't predetermiined anymore.  
TA: there'2 no more certaiinty.  
GC: >:O  
GC: WH4T DO3S 1T LOOK L1K3  
TA: before, ii diidn't 2ee thiing2 iin one place.  
TA: ii 2aw theiir future trace2 a2 they moved from where they were then two where they would be later.  
TA: that'2 how ii could look at a 2pot and 2ee when jack would arriive and who would fend hiim off.  
TA: and ii could tell them two do that, becau2e ii'd already 2een them do iit.  
TA: iif ii wanted two fiind 2omeone ii'd ju2t have two fiind a 2pot on theiir trace and follow iit untiil ii caught up two them or they two me.  
TA: now iit'2 all fuzzy.  
TA: ii 2ee where thiing2 miight go, and ii 2ee what would happen that would make them go there.  
TA: but ii al2o 2ee a miilliion other place2 they miight go.  
TA: oh, 2hiit, ii ju2t realiized 2omethiing.  
GC: WH4T  
GC: TH1S 1S 4LL V3RY D3L1C1OUS SOLLUX PL34S3 T3LL M3 MOR3  
GC: SORRY 1 M34N 1NT3R3ST1NG  
TA: you're liickiing your 2creen agaiin, aren't you?  
GC: M4YB3 4 L1TTL3 >:]  
GC: BUT WH4T D1D YOU R34L1Z3  
TA: dammiit, tz, you have no iidea how hard iit ii2 two repaiir the2e thiing2.  
TA: the bee2 alone co2t a fortune.  
TA: anyway, ii thiink part of the rea2on talkiing two you ii2 2o fru2tratiing  
TA: ii2 that you're 2o hard two prediict.  
TA: a lot of our friiend2 work ju2t liike algoriithm2.  
TA: iif ii'm talkiing wiith kk, he'll 2ay a lot of angry 2tuff and then apologiize, regular a2 clockwork.  
TA: ii look iintwo the probabiiliity 2pace and there'2 not a lot of variiatiion.  
TA: ii'm alway2 pretty 2ure what he'll 2ay next.  
TA: but talkiing two you ii2 liike 2tariing iintwo a fuckiing kaleiido2cope. there are alway2 a miilliion thiing2 you could 2ay, and iit all depend2 on what mood 2triike2 you next.  
TA: and ii don't under2tand giirl2' emotiion2 at all, 2o ii'm fuckiing helple22.  
TA: waiit, dammiit, forget ii 2aiid that la2t thiing ii 2aiid!  
GC: H3H3H3H3  
GC: NOT L1K3LY >:D  
GC: BUT DONT WORRY 1 WONT T3LL 4NYON3  
GC: MY L1PS 4R3 S34L3D  
GC: M3T4PHOR1C4LLY 1 M34N  
GC: R34LLY TH3YR3 USU4LLY OP3N  
GC: BUT TH1S FUZZY FUTUR3 TH1NG  
GC: WH1CH BY TH3 W4Y SOUNDS SO 1NCR3D1BLY YUMMY  
GC: WHY DONT YOU JUST LOOK 4T TH3 FUTUR3 YOU W4NT 4ND S33 WH4T WOULD H4V3 TO H4PP3N FOR 1T TO OCCUR  
GC: 4ND TH3N DO THOS3 TH1NGS  
GC: 4NOTH3R PROBL3M SOLV3D BY TH3 4LM1GHTY L3G1SL4C3R4TOR T3R3Z1 PYROP3  
TA: ...  
TA: 2hiit, tz, that'2 actually a good iidea.  
TA: now ii under2tand why kk keep2 you around.  
TA: uh, no offen2e meant.  
TA: ii ju2t mean that ii re2pect your iintellect and abiiliity a2 a leader.  
GC: H3H3H3H3  
GC: DONT GO G3TT1NG 4NY 1D34S M1ST3R 4PPL3B3RRY BL4ST  
GC: JUST1C3 M4Y B3 BL1ND BUT TH4T DO3SNT M34N LOV3 1S  
GC: >:]  
GC: 4LTHOUGH THOS3 SUNGL4SS3S YOUR3 SPORT1NG 4R3 4WFULLY F3TCH1NG 1 MUST 4DM1T  
TA: okay, ii'm not goiing two bother wiith your dumb niickname2 riight now.  
TA: ii'm goiing two try thii2 iidea of your2 wiith the maniipulatiion.  
TA: ii've never triied takiing a hold of my own future but ii gue22 iit miight work.  
TA: iif ii can 2ee how two make the ball go where ii want iit two go, then ii can know when two hiit the fliipper2.  
TA: hold on, ii'll be riight back after ii try thii2 out.  
GC: 4LL R1GHT M34N MR MUST4RD  
GC: TH4T 1S 4 N3W N1CKN4M3 FOR YOU BY TH3 W4Y  
GC: SO 1 DO NOT KNOW 1F 1T 1S DUMB OR NOT  
GC: 4ND C4N TH3R3FOR3 US3 1T  
GC: H3H3H3  
GC: YOU PL4Y YOUR T4BL3 YOUR W4Y  
GC: BUT 1 B3T 1LL ST1LL G3T 4 B3TT3R SCOR3 TH4N YOU  
TA: yeah, maybe riight now.  
TA: but ii'm the goddamn bliind prophet around here and ii 2ee a lot of po22iibiiliitiie2 of my gettiing even better than you.  
GC: PO2211B11L11T1132 H3H3H3H3  
GC: SO M4NY NUMB3RS SOLLUX YOU 4R3 TRY1NG TO G1V3 M3 4 H34D4CH3  
GC: BUT 1 4M NOT WORR13D 4BOUT YOU G3TT1NG B3TT3R TH4N M3 4T P1NB4LL  
GC: B3C4US3 3V3N 1F TH4T DO3S H4PP3N  
GC: TH3R3 4R3 4 WHOL3 HOST OF OTH3R G4M3S OUT TH3R3 FOR YOU TO L34RN  
GC: DO NOT TH1NK 1 H4V3 NOTH1NG L3FT TO T34CH YOU  
GC: WH3N 1 4M DON3 W3 W1LL B3 TH3 COOL3ST OF COOLK1DS  
GC: TH3Y W1LL C4LL US TH3 BL1ND BROS >:] >:]  
GC: 4ND 3V3RYON3 W1LL TR3MBL3 B3FOR3 US  
GC: 4ND 1T W1LL SM3LL SOOOOOOO D3L3CT4BL3 YOU C4NNOT POSS1BLY 4PPR3C14T3 1T  
GC: H3H3H3  
TA: tz, the bliind bro2 ii2 the mo2t retarded name that you have come up wiith yet.  
TA: no conte2t.  
TA: anyway, ii'll talk two you later, and you had better be ready two hand your piinball crown two me.  
GC: WH4T  
GC: N3V3R  
GC: 1T 1S 4 SP3C14L CROWN M4D3 OF TH3 MOST D3L1C1OUS OR4NG3 M4RM4L4D3  
GC: W3 W1LL T4LK L4T3R SOLLUX 1F YOU R34LLY W4NT MY CROWN  
GC: WH1CH 1 TOT4LLY DO H4V3  
GC: GOODBY3 >:D

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired, naturally, by the Who song [Pinball Wizard](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pinball_Wizard). Terezi plays more or less the same way Tommy does, while Sollux has to draw on more intermission-based shenanigans.


End file.
